Chocolate Sin
by Chardae
Summary: It involves chocolate and some other things to make it interesting.


Chocolate Sin  
  
Rated: G or PG.whatever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters.if only.  
  
Note: Chocolate Sin is an actual dessert that I found in a recipe book. Well, I hope you all enjoy the fic and please review!  
  
The sun rises over the horizon and a young blonde male awakens. He heads to the bathroom while putting on a silk periwinkle blue robe. He washes his face and dries off with a soft cotton towel. While looking at himself in the mirror, he smiles showing off his pearly whites,  
  
"Looking good like always Quatre!" he tells himself.  
  
Quatre enters the kitchen and pours himself a bowl of Cocoa Puff cereal and then parks himself in front of the TV. He turns on the TV to Regis and Kelly and begins to eat his breakfast. A commercial appears about a cooking convention, Quatre drops his bowl and runs to the phone to call the love of his life, Trowa.  
  
"Hello?" answers Trowa groggily.  
  
"Oh my! There'sacookingconventioncomingtotown!" shrieks Quatre.  
  
"What?" asks Trowa. "Clam down, I didn't understand you."  
  
"Quatre squeals, "There's a cooking convention coming to town!"  
  
"Oh.that's great," Trowa says in response.  
  
"You don't sound excited Trowa."  
  
Trowa sighs, "Quatre, sweetie, you know I'm no good at cooking."  
  
"Fine, I'll go to it by myself Mr. Just-because-I-can't-cook-I-can't- go," complains Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, don't get like that!" pleads Trowa.  
  
"Bye Trowa!" Quatre hangs up the phone before Trowa could get another word in.  
  
Quatre gets dressed and heads out the door to the mall. While walking into the mall, a brown braid whacks him on the arm.  
  
"Ow!" shouts Quatre as he turns around to face his friend, Duo.  
  
Duo laughs, "I didn't hit you that hard!"  
  
Quatre gives Duo a glare and then sighs, "Want to come with me to buy a new outfit for myself?"  
  
Duo thinks for a moment and a smile forms across his face, "Okay!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo and Quatre run through the mall buying clothes from here and there. They stop in at Sears to check out some "outfits" which just happen to be by some cute male store attendants.  
  
Duo buys Heero a new outfit consisting of a light blue button-down shirt and a pair of black pants, "Maybe he'll change that damn green shirt and spandex."  
  
"I thought you liked that," says a shocked Quatre.  
  
"It's only good on certain occasions if you catch my drift," implies Duo.  
  
They both laugh and leave the mall and return to their own homes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Trowa!" squeals Quatre as he opens the door and throws his arms around his boyfriend.  
  
"I decided to come by since I felt bad for saying that I wouldn't go with you to the convention," Trowa tells Quatre.  
  
Quatre gives Trowa a kiss, "You're so great!"  
  
He lets Trowa in and sits down with him on the couch.  
  
"So, when's the convention?" asks Trowa.  
  
Quatre rests his head on Trowa's shoulder, "In three days and I got myself a new outfit for the occasion."  
  
Trowa gives Quatre a kiss on the head, "Okay, I'll go." ~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to the 1st cooking convention! Chefs from all over the world are here! They are all over the place so if you have a favorite chef you want to meet.have fun looking for that person! Thank you and that's all for now!" the speaker announces.  
  
Quatre runs past Trowa about a hundred times before stopping in front of him and squeals, "This is so cool!"  
  
Trowa sweatdrops, "Okay where do you want to go first?"  
  
"Let's look for desserts!" Quatre shouts as he grabs Trowa and drags him away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In some part of the convention center, Quatre spots a tented area and enters. Mist flows all around him and he continues walking deeper into the darkness. He trips over a chair and candles illuminate the area showing a table with a woman on the other side.  
  
"Sit," says the woman with a Russian accent.  
  
Quatre sits down in the chair and stares at the woman. The woman has long brown hair with two streaks of pink and orange. She also has brown eyes and a weird painted design on her cheek.  
  
"Hello, my name is Vichy," says the woman.  
  
Quatre smiles, "Hi Vichy! I'm Quatre, how are you?"  
  
Vichy nods and grabs Quatre's hand, "I see you are trying to find the perfect dessert to impress your loved one.is this true?"  
  
Quatre nods rapidly, "How do you know?"  
  
Vichy rolls her eyes and continues, "Your lover, he is male, no?"  
  
Quatre nod intentively  
  
Vichy pulls out a piece of paper from thin air and places it in Quatre's hand.  
  
"What's this?" asks Quatre.  
  
She gives Quatre back his hand, "This is the best dessert that has ever been created!"  
  
Quatre's eyes light up, "Really? And you're giving this to me?"  
  
"This recipe comes with a warning however.it can tend to become, how shall I put this? It can turn into a aphrodisiac if you put something into the mix. Unfortunately, I really don't remember what it is but follow the recipe!" explains Vichy.  
  
Quatre looks at the recipe, "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Eh.not that I can think of right now," Vichy says in respond.  
  
"Wow, thank you very much," appreciatively says Quatre.  
  
Vichy motions with her hand for Quatre to leave as she begins to melt into the mist.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa yells trying to find his lover.  
  
Quatre sneaks up behind Trowa and wraps his arms around Trowa's body, "Boo!"  
  
Trowa turns around, "Where have you been?"  
  
"I met this Russian lady named Vichy, who gave me this recipe for a dessert," Quatre explains to Trowa.  
  
Trowa raises an eyebrow, "Uh-huh, can we go now?"  
  
Quatre nods, "Yes, because I'm going to make you a nice, wonderful dinner with this dessert."  
  
They exit the convention center and head towards Quatre's apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The aroma from the kitchen floats over to the living room where Trowa relaxes and smells the air. Suddenly a knock comes from the door and Quatre sticks his head out form the kitchen,  
  
"Could you get that Trowa? It's Duo, Heero, and possibly Wufei.you know how stubborn he is!"  
  
Trowa opens the door allowing Duo, Heero and a disgruntled Wufei inside.  
  
"Quatre's making dinner and a special dessert right now," Trowa explains to his friends.  
  
They all sit down on the couch and wait for Quatre to finish dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"How'd everybody enjoy the dinner?" asks Quatre.  
  
The four guys sit back in their chairs stuffed. Quatre smiles as he clears the table and returns with a chocolate cake.  
  
"What's this?" asks Wufei.  
  
"It's a chocolate cake called 'Chocolate Sin'", answers Quatre.  
  
"Vichy mentioned something about not adding an ingredient but I don't think it would have mattered that I added a little mint and a little alcohol."  
  
Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa look at Quatre curiously.  
  
Quatre smile nervously, "Heh heh.let me cut the cake!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vichy prepares herself to go to sleep and remembers something, "Now I know what it is! It's not to add liquor! Huh.oh well."  
  
She fixes herself and goes to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo looks around after finishing the cake, "Does anyone feel different after eating that cake?"  
  
Everyone else shakes their head and Duo looks at Heero and his eyes widen.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" asks Heero.  
  
Duo raises an eyebrow and rubs his eyes, "Nothing, I thought I saw you wearing nothing but a fig leaf."  
  
They all give Duo a weird look. Quatre looks over at Wufei and sees him fast asleep. He turns to look at Trowa and sees him on a bed covered in rose petals, "Whoa! This is crazy!"  
  
Heero yawns and looks at Duo. Duo is standing on a seashell in the ocean with his hair flowing in the wind and angels flying around him (kind of like the painting "The Birth of Venus" by Sandro Botticelli). Heero leans in and whispers something into Duo's ear and his eyes light up.  
  
Duo grabs Heero's hand, "Um, thanks for the dinner and especially the dessert but we've got to go! Bye!"  
  
They exit swiftly not even looking back. Trowa stares at Quatre longingly and gets up. Quatre looks at Trowa as he stands in front of him.  
  
"What is it Trowa?" asks Quatre.  
  
Trowa tosses Quatre over his shoulder and disappears into Quatre's room. Wufei snores, turns over, and falls on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre wakes up and sees his lover right next to him sleeping peacefully. He exits the room to go wake up Wufei, "Wufei! Wake up!"  
  
Wufei grunts and turns over. Quatre rubs his head and goes into the kitchen. He spots the cake and places it into the refrigerator. Arms wrap around his waist that belongs to Trowa.  
  
"So what happened last night?" asks Quatre.  
  
Trowa shakes his head, "I don't really remember.the last thing I remember was the cake and the next thing I knew we were in your room."  
  
A knock comes from the door and Quatre answers the door, "Oh! Vichy, come on in."  
  
Vichy enters the room and spots Wufei on the floor, "Did you make the cake?"  
  
Quatre looks at Vichy, "Yes, why?"  
  
Vichy sits down on the couch and pushes Wufei out of the way, "I remembered what I was to tell you! You weren't suppose to put liquor in it!"  
  
"Too late," Trowa tells Vichy.  
  
"Eh.at least you know now! Was it any good?" asks Vichy.  
  
Quatre looks at her, "How do you know where I live?"  
  
Vichy smirks, "I know things plus you filled out that survey before you left yesterday."  
  
Trowa and Quatre look at each other and then back at her.  
  
"Well, time for me to go," Vichy gets up and heads towards the door. "Please keep that recipe to yourself, thanks."  
  
Vichy leaves as the telephone rings and Trowa picks it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Duo. Do you still have that cake?"  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Good, I'm coming over to get some," Duo says before hanging up.  
  
"Who was that?" asks Quatre.  
  
"It was Duo.he wanted to know it you still had some more of the cake and he's coming over to get some," Trowa explains. "But not if we eat it first!"  
  
Quatre runs into the kitchen to get the cake and he meets Trowa in the room. Wufei wakes up, looks around, and lies down on the couch to fall back asleep.  
  
The End  
  
Author note: Adding liquor to a cake does not make it an aphrodisiac! 


End file.
